


engagement rings and chocolate cakes

by leop1ka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang has hair, M/M, Modern AU, author has absolutely no idea how alchohol or playstations work, engaged! zukka, i dont like chocolate cake but i still decided to include it in this, jet ??? kinda, katara is a mom, major fluff, no pain only happy feels, suki is a cat person :), the gaang !!!, this is an apology for my last fic, toph hates babies but we all knew that already, toph is a sleepy drunk, yue but as a CAT take that libtards, zukka - Freeform, zukka supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Zuko and Sokka decide to reveal their engagement to The Gaang.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	engagement rings and chocolate cakes

"OPEN THE FUCK UP, I WANT ALCOHOL!" A voice, which couldn't belong to anybody but Toph shouted, banging on the door.

Zuko looked up from where he was carefully putting his long black hair, which almost reached his waist, into a high ponytail, his eyes meeting Sokka's blue ones in the mirror, which were glued to his phone just moments before.

"They're here early." Zuko pointed out, hurriedly taking care of his hair. Sokka shrugged, putting his phone on their shared bed and standing up, re-adjusting his ripped black jeans and running his calloused fingers through his "warrior's wolf tail" as he liked to call it, a few strands of soft brown hair falling out and framing his face, silver necklace and earrings shining in the late afternoon sun poking through the bedroom windows. Zuko's movements slowed down as he carefully observed the way his baby blue shirt with the word " _Warrior_ " written on it stuck to his chest, his toned stomach peeking through. It seemed that Sokka realized he was being ogled because he sent him a flirty grin that showed a perfectly straight row of white teeth, coming up behind his fiance and pressing a light kiss to his cheek just as Zuko finished doing the ponytail, starting to adjust the collar of his red shirt with white and dark blue stripes on it, the chain attached to the belt of his high-waisted blue jeans moving along with his movements.

"Later." Was his only response, hooking a finger through Zuko's belt loop, pressing another loving, yet obviously lustful, kiss to the older man's pale neck. Before Zuko could even blush though, another bang to the front door interrupted them.

"I swear to God, if you don't open this door in five seconds, I will break it open, I don't care if you're fucking or not! Don't shush me, Sugar Queen, I'm right!" Toph yelled again, and Zuko only hoped they wouldn't get a noise complaint by the end of this.

Sokka huffed a strangled laugh, a small smile forming on his lips at Toph's words, as Zuko begrudgingly broke himself out of his partner's grasp, going for the front door, legitimately worried that his friend may actually break their door. He heard Sokka go into the living room, checking if the chocolate cake he _himself_ had prepared, thank you very much, was still intact and not destroyed by their cat Yue, a beautiful, elegant, and gentle turkish angora that Zuko cherished more than his entire family.

Zuko opened the front door, the cold metal rings he had put on his right hand strangely contrasting the hot feel of the doorknob.

The sight in front of him was a sight he'd seen countless times, but never failed to amuse him - Toph being physically held back by a panicked Aang and an annoyed Suki, while Katara was rubbing her temples like an annoyed mother, with Toph letting out loud curses that Zuko didn't even know existed, and swinging her legs, wanting to break out of her friend's grasps. Aang let out a relieved smile when he saw Zuko in the doorway, nudging Suki to look, as she had been so concentrated not to let a feral 5'0 twenty-year-old with an ego bigger than her body, bulldoze the entire house she hadn't even heard the door open. Suki smiled at Zuko when she saw him as well, looking at him like he had just saved her from death itself. Katara let a dramatic sigh escape her lip-gloss covered lips upon his arrival, muttering a " _Thank God!_ " under her breath. Toph suddenly stopped her monologue packed full of colorful threats and swear words, pursing her lips, her skinny legs going still at the sound of the door opening.

"Toph, that was under five seconds, you know that. I'm afraid today won't be the day you ruin our home, you _rascal_." Zuko teased and Suki snorted, Katara and Aang holding in their giggles, trying not to anger their friend even more. Toph scoffed, rolling her eyes, getting out of Aang and Suki's now looser grasps, popping the bone in her shoulder, her olive-colored T-shirt and black leggings wrinkled from the gladiator worthy fight that had taken place, black hair falling out of her bun and giving attention to her youthful and soft features.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sparky. I'll get you next time!" She responded, sticking her tongue out at Zuko. The firebender opened his mouth to say something, but Sokka's voice behind him cut him off.

"Hey, guys! Come in, make yourself at home!" He exclaimed, smiling happily.

It seemed that that was all they were waiting to hear, as they immediately started shuffling in, one by one.

"When are we gonna do shots?" Toph asked as Zuko lead them down the hall to the living room.

"It's four in the afternoon, Toph." Katara replied, and Toph turned around to face her, showing her a middle finger, but in actuality showed it to a surprised Aang, who opened his mouth and closed it, but in the end, chose to simply turn Toph around to where his girlfriend was. Sokka and Suki laughed, and Zuko let out a breathy chuckle at Katara's lecture to Toph on how showing such "unpolite gestures" was inappropriate and very rude. Aang awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck when Toph ruffled his dark brown hair and told Katara " _So you want me to act like Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen?_ ", which made Suki and Sokka only laugh harder, clutching their stomachs. Zuko had never thought he'd meet people that made him laugh so much and he was eternally grateful to whoever had decided to gift him with people that made him so happy.

When they finally arrived in the spacious living room, Suki and Katara immediately latched onto Yue, petting her and standing side by side like that was the last time they would ever see her, but it seemed that Yue loved the attention, purring and leaning into their touch. Toph on the other hand, went for the fridge, trying to get her hands on any alcohol she could. Aang excitedly started browsing the Netflix catalog on the wide TV, as he was the only person whose movie taste satisfied the entire group and prevented Toph and Sokka from playing rock, paper, scissors to decide if they should watch Friday the 13th or the Bee Movie, with Toph claiming she wanted to see bloodshed and Sokka's argument against watching Friday the 13th being that Toph couldn't even _see_ the actual movie, with Toph firing back that they could just explain what was happening to her. Needless to say, it took them 3 hours to decide what they should watch, and ever since that day, they appointed Aang as the movie-picker.

Sokka's teasing remark at Katara broke Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Hey sis, can you even walk in those high-heels? They're as high as Jet's forehe-"

Katara threw her purse at her brother, which he barely managed to dodge, irritated that her ex-boyfriend had been brought up. Zuko threw a quick look at Aang, who didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all, mesmerized by what Netflix was offering.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" She scoffed and let a manicured hand twirl her long, wavy brown hair behind her exposed shoulder, golden hoop earring moving around, Yue's paw playing with the delicate bracelet wrapped around her other wrist. Suki was trying (and failing) not to seem interested in the argument, her blue eyes switching back and forth between the bickering siblings.

Sokka raised his eyebrows mockingly at her.

"Or what? You'll tell dad?"

Katara rolled her eyes, as Toph cackled around the bottle of vodka she was gulping down like water, and Zuko took a mental note to hide all of the alcohol the next time she visited.

"You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?" Katara replied, frowning at Sokka, who was leaning against the back of the couch Aang was sitting on. Toph whistled.

"Oh wow, you tell me not to swear but then say that? Hypocrite." She said, pointing a finger at Suki, instead of Katara, but it was close enough.

"Well, I only cuss from time to time! You do it all the time, which is-"

"Hey, guys!" Aang cut Katara off, and when Zuko looked at him once again, he noticed that Aang had put on the hood of his yellow hoodie, smiling excitedly, pointing at the TV like a little boy, despite being a university student. Zuko had always admired that about Aang, even when they were high school rivals, his golden retriever-like optimism and happiness, which never seemed to waver, even in the worst moments. A part of Zuko wanted to be like Aang at the time, so carefree and supportive, managing to find something good in everybody.

When the monk made sure he had everybody's attention, he spoke again.

"Do you wanna watch this new rom-com Netflix released? I've heard it's really dumb."

Toph let out a hyena-like laugh, which was supposed to be taken as a yes, and hopped on the couch. Suki nodded, smiling, and picked up Yue, placing her on her lap, her shoulder-length chestnut hair waving around. Katara let out a " _Sure, sweetie_!" and sat next to her boyfriend on the couch, Aang wrapping a hand around her. Zuko and Sokka glanced at each other from across the room, sharing a look.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

_When are we gonna serve the cake?_

Sokka shrugged.

_I don't know. Probably now._

Zuko understandingly nodded.

_Should we tell them after the movie?_

Sokka also nodded.

_Yeah._

And their conversation ended at that. Sokka sat on the couch and threw his foot on Toph's lap, which she immediately pushed away.

"Your feet smell, idiot!" She hissed at him and he hit her forehead with his palm teasingly.

"Look who's talking! Didn't you use to walk everywhere barefoot, _Miss Beifong_?" He turned his head to the side, hand coming up to support his chin.

"Use to? She still does!" Suki said while tickling Yue's stomach, not even looking up.

Aang slapped a hand over his mouth, but it did little to prevent him from laughing, and as Zuko started walking to the nearby fridge to get the cake, his friends' laughter echoed throughout the room. His golden eyes suddenly landed on a framed picture, that had been put on one of the kitchen counters, of him and Sokka on vacation a few months ago, when Sokka had proposed to Zuko. The picture was a visual representation of Zuko's happiest moment in his life, if the sparkle in his eyes and wide smile didn't already show it. He still remembered the feel of Sokka's lips against his cheek, the sound of his laughter ringing throughout the beach, the way his dark skin shined in the sun. He remembered it all. Zuko forced himself to break out of his thoughts, frantically shaking his head. If he stayed in the kitchen too long, they'd probably get worried.

When he returned with the chocolate cake in his hands, clutching plastic plates and forks in his long fingers, his friends seemed to be waiting for him as they talked amongst themselves - Aang and Katara showing a disgusting amount of PDA, Suki, Sokka and Toph arguing if being a theater kid is really that bad, and Yue letting out loud meows when she hadn't been paid attention to. The first to notice what Zuko was holding was Sokka, who stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, taking the plastic plates and forks from his hands.

Suki gasped excitedly when she saw the dessert, a warm grin on her face.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!"

Her words prompted Toph's blunt nature to ask a question.

"What? Is it a baby or something? Oh my god, please don't let it be a baby. I'm never talking to you if it's a baby."

"It's a cake, Toph." Katara replied.

"A _chocolate_ cake!" Aang added, pointing at the cake like Toph could see it.

"Ooooooh, gimme!" Toph exclaimed, making grabby hands.

Zuko and Sokka laughed, finally sitting down together after Sokka had finished putting all of the plates and forks on the living room table, cutting the cake into pieces, and giving it to his friends. Zuko laid his head on Sokka's lap, the latter starting to run his fingers through his black hair. The room was silent, as everybody ate their cake and Aang hit the " _Play_ " button.

"What's the occasion?" Katara asked Zuko and Sokka as the movie started, and Suki nodded like she wanted to ask the same question as well.

Sokka smiled at his sister.

"You'll see."

**\---**

"I still can't believe you made the cake! Who knew you were such a good baker?" Suki laughed.

"Nah, I don't believe it. Captain Boomerang couldn't have made this." Toph replied, her speech slightly slurred, the third bottle of vodka starting to slip in her hand, which she barely managed to catch before it landed on the couch.

"For once I agree with Toph. He barely knows how to draw, let alone bake." Katara agreed, a glass of white wine in her hand, never taking her eyes off the TV as she watched Aang getting a promotion in The Sims 4, his character in the game cheering. Aang looked at Katara, the light from the screen illuminating the childlike glimmer in his eyes, silently asking her if she had seen what happened and Katara gave him a smile, nodding.

Sokka groaned from his place on the floor next to the couch, lips turning downward. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels was next to his head, and his hair fell freely around his face.

"I'm telling the truth! Zuko, baby, tell them the truth!" He waved his arms around, a pleading tone in his voice as he looked at Zuko.

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head, as he reached forward and gently took the vodka bottle out of Toph's hands after it almost dropped again, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping the blanket he had gotten from his room during the movie around her. She protested, but her eyes lazily started closing, and after less than 5 minutes, she was fast asleep.

After a moment of peaceful silence, the only thing that could be heard being Aang pressing the buttons on the PlayStation and Yue quietly meowing in Suki's hands, Sokka spoke again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we're engaged now. That's what the cake is for."

Zuko's eyes widened. _Did he seriously blurt it out like that?_

Aang stopped playing.

Suki's neck almost broke from the way she had whipped her head around.

Katara's mouth opened, only one word escaping.

" _WHAT?!_ "

Needless to say, Toph awoke pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
